The purpose of this study is to determine the digestibility coefficients of lipids, proteins, and carbohydrates as affected by different levels of crude fiber in monkey diets. The study involves comparing baked, 5.6 percent crude fiber diet to baked and extruded, standard diets containing about 3 percent fiber. The Feces from 12 monkeys fed the three diets were analysed for their digestibility coefficients.